


<守株待熊>.02

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [2]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Kudos: 3





	.02

  
*舊文補檔

-  
  
康瑟琪捂住臉，捏捏自己的臉頰，似乎還有些紅通，想一想今天發生的事情，腦海裡浮現的畫面讓人有一點點害臊。  
  
好一會兒才繼續提起筆，小心翼翼的在日記本上書寫。  
  
職場生活法則：第二條。  
在商言商？公平交易！  
  
-  
  
高級飯店的設施理應是很小聲的，此刻康瑟琪卻覺得她連空調細微的風聲都聽得一清二楚，也因為自己現在的衣著冷的發顫。  
  
太尷尬了。  
  
畢竟也是首爾大畢業的高材生，在沉默持續了一分鐘後，康瑟琪的腦子總算稍微理解當下的情況了。  
  
雖然也還沒完全釐清，但自己鐵定、鐵定搞錯了什麼。  
  
裴柱現倒是一派輕鬆的拿起茶杯啜飲一口，用打趣的眼光望著從臉頰到耳尖都燒紅的康瑟琪。  
  
「所以，總不可能告訴我，你打算這樣簡報吧。」  
  
「呃…我…那個…」  
「還是說…裴總要不要…先看簡報…」  
康瑟琪低著頭，小心翼翼的把扣子一顆一顆扣回去。  
連看也不敢看眼前的裴柱現一眼。  
  
畢竟眼前人的聲音和語句都實在讓人太難以捉摸了。  
  
「我有叫你扣回去嗎？」  
裴柱現挑了挑眉，而康瑟琪的手指還停在離領口從上往下數的第二顆扣子邊緣，隨著她的聲音被定在原地，完全不知道該怎麼辦。  
  
「那個…裴總…」  
「我…我…」  
總不能，總不能說我以為是要來陪睡的吧？！  
  
「我很失望呢。」  
「怎麼了，老是結結巴巴的，我以為你很會說話呢。」  
  
「不是進公司第一天就樂呵呵的跟我分享總經理的壞話嗎。」  
  
裴柱現雙手抱胸，瞳孔裡的光一點起伏也沒有，似乎從骨子深處散發出寒氣。  
其實她大概猜到了，眼前的小職員為什麼會做出這樣怪異的舉動，自己在公司裡的傳言，她不是沒有聽過。  
  
可是，如果事情真的是如自己所想的那樣子，那康瑟琪為什麼還會願意來呢？  
這點反正令裴柱現更加好奇了。  
  
緊張到好像都快吐出來的樣子，自己一講話就一動也不敢動。  
其實有點可愛。  
  
叮－  
手機發出清脆的提醒聲，裴柱現瞟了瞟螢幕。  
距離要趕去機場的時間就快到了。  
  
「算了，已經沒時間了。」  
「待會直接把簡報的檔案mail給我。」  
  
「另外，對上司有所隱瞞，還做出…這種行為。」  
「你知道我可以懲戒的吧？」  
  
她晃了晃茶杯裡的茶水，又對康瑟琪挑了挑眉，故意做出不耐的表情，想看她做何反應。  
  
康瑟琪汗毛瞬間都豎了起來，懲戒…  
自己要是被懲戒的話，那同事、組長他們該怎麼辦。  
  
「裴總…我可以解釋…我…」  
手忙腳亂的站起來，卻被裴柱現一個眼神又嚇得倒退。  
  
「我不想聽解釋。」  
「解釋不重要，你做了什麼才是結果。」  
  
裴柱現整理了一下自己的領子，上下打量著癟嘴的康瑟琪，像是在等候自己發落的小動物。  
想想最近的行程安排，裴柱現心裡突然冒出一個有趣的計畫。  
  
「這樣吧。」  
「這個客戶是年度客戶。」  
「你若是能靠自己成功續約，我就當作什麼事也沒發生過。」  
  
康瑟琪猛的點頭，現在不管對她說出什麼條件，只要能夠洗刷這個錯誤，她什麼都願意去嘗試。  
  
「不過，還有一個條件。」  
「你會有一個競爭對手，你必須趕在她之前讓客戶簽約，才算成功。」  
  
「競爭…對手？」  
是自己的同事嗎？還是隔壁的行銷部？  
  
康瑟琪看著已經穿好大衣的裴柱現，臉上的表情依舊高深莫測，只見她搖了搖頭，嘴角微微的勾起。  
  
「你的競爭對手。」  
「是我。」  
  
  
-  
  
嗶嗶嗶、嗶嗶嗶－。  
  
康瑟琪按掉手機鬧鐘，睡眼惺忪的抱著棉被坐了起來，半瞇著眼發呆了一會兒。  
  
想起昨晚的一切並不是夢後，又哀怨的低吼了一聲把棉被蓋過自己的頭。  
裴柱現昨晚要離開前說的話還猶言在耳。  
  
「畢竟你還是新人，所以機會由你先開始。」  
  
「秘書會給你客戶的基本資料。」  
「你可以找任何人幫忙準備。」  
  
「但是記得。」  
「最後和客戶約見面的時候，你只能一個人去。」  
  
「如果你成功了。」  
「我就當今天什麼也沒發生過。」  
  
「如果你失敗了…」  
  
裴柱現習慣性的又挑起眉，而康瑟琪只是吞了一口口水，如坐針氈。  
  
「那就等你失敗之後再說吧。」  
  
-  
  
康瑟琪坐在辦公室的電腦桌前，嘆了今天的第329次氣。  
雖然說裴柱現是給了自己客戶的基本資料沒錯。  
  
可是，可是給的資料全是網路上就查的到的資料啊？！  
就連電話也是公司的總機，但裴柱現要求簽約的對象可是總經理阿。  
  
硬著頭皮打了電話過去，果不其然的得到了冰冷的回應。  
自己什麼身分也不是，怎麼可能約的到總經理。  
  
就連這幾天直接去對方公司的樓下站了好多次。  
也都只是什麼也沒等到的一直吹著冷風。  
  
寄去的電子郵件也只得到制式的回覆。  
  
說可以找任何人幫忙，可是同事們頂多也只能幫忙自己修改簡報。  
畢竟每個人都有自己的專案要進行。  
而且，如果要說出為什麼非得成功的理由，康瑟琪怎麼想也說不出口…。  
  
裴總說的任何人…  
可以找任何人幫忙…  
  
既能了解這個任務，又厲害到能夠輕鬆幫自己約到對方的總經理的人…  
康瑟琪下意識的扳著手指沉思了一會兒，終於靈光一閃。  
  
-  
  
長途的航班上，幾乎所有旅客都在休息，只有一個座位還亮著暖黃的燈。  
  
裴柱現帶著圓框眼鏡，指尖在銀白色的Mac前敲敲打打，十分專注。  
過了好一陣子才呼出長長的一口氣，工作總算告了一個段落。  
  
一邊向後伸了懶腰，打開電子郵件再檢查一次，   
捲動著視窗，幾乎都回覆了…  
  
咦？這封信是…  
差點忘了呢。  
  
那個新進小職員康瑟琪的簡報，還沒有看呢。  
  
總是在工作時比誰都還要嚴肅的裴柱現，此刻竟不自覺的換上微笑，點開郵件裡的附件檔案。  
  
裴柱現專注的盯著螢幕，每一頁都看得非常仔細。  
  
其實簡報做的非常完美，幾乎接近滿分。  
  
新人最常犯的錯誤就是一股腦的把所有資訊都放上簡報，導致文字過多。  
可康瑟琪的簡報排版俐落乾淨，說明和圖片的搭配十分直觀，讓人一看就懂。  
  
喝了一口飛機餐的果汁，裴柱現若有所思的盯著漆黑的窗外。  
回過神來看向螢幕，卻又被新郵件的通知吸引了目光。  
  
裴柱現點開秘書寄來的郵件，在眉頭皺了一陣子後終於笑了出來。  
  
還真快呢。  
  
-  
  
「所以，你想到的任何人，就是我嗎？」  
「是。」  
  
「那個…裴總只有說我們是競爭對手。」  
「可是沒有說我不能找裴總幫忙吧。」  
「是裴總自己說任何人都可以的！」  
  
沒錯。  
自己可真是機靈有神，好不容易想到這個方法。  
既符合規則，又一定能幫助到自己。  
  
鼓起勇氣寄了郵件給秘書，康瑟琪握緊雙拳，強迫自已挺直腰，雖然還是掩飾不了緊張的聲線。  
  
康瑟琪咬著嘴唇，寬敞的辦公室裡瞬間只剩下時針轉動的滴答聲，好像連自己的心跳聲也聽得十分清楚。  
  
「有道理。」  
「你的確可以找我幫忙。」  
  
YES!  
康瑟琪在心裡比了個大大的YA，就知道這個方法果然－  
  
「但是，我總可以拒絕吧？」  
  
啊………  
康瑟琪像不小心被戳破的氣球一樣，才剛鼓起的臉頰瞬間消了氣，喪氣又消沉的表情全寫在臉上。  
  
裴柱現倒是忍著想偷笑的心情，一臉正經的轉著筆。  
過了好一會兒才從抽屜裡拿出一張名片放在桌上。  
  
康瑟琪微微傾身，卻看不出名片上的英文代表什麼意思。  
  
「所以…裴總的意思是…？」  
「這是他最常去的酒吧，如果你今天晚上去的話，應該碰的到－」  
  
匡噹一聲，裴柱現手中的筆掉到地下，她伸手扶住額頭，緊皺著眉，表情十分痛苦。  
  
「裴總，你怎麼了？」  
康瑟琪一個箭步衝了上來，想伸出手卻又覺得不太禮貌，於是變成了停滯在半空中的尷尬。  
  
「沒什麼，老毛病了。」  
裴柱現只是擺了擺手，深呼吸後又喝了一口熱茶，眉頭才微微舒展開來。  
  
康瑟琪突然想起，前陣子為了簡報天天在公司加班時，即使離開時已經是深夜，也能每次都看見18樓的燈光是亮著的。  
  
心底突然升騰起怪異的感覺，明明和這個人一點也不熟悉，卻莫名的心疼。  
也不知道是哪裡來的膽子，康瑟琪又開了口。  
  
雖然還是結結巴巴的。  
  
「裴總，總是很晚下班吧？」  
「要多注意身體。」  
  
「工作什麼的，也沒有身體來的重要吧。」  
「不是…不是有那句話嗎，世界上很多東西，是再多錢也買不到的。」  
  
對上小職員擔憂的目光。  
裴柱現卻只是有些不以為意的冷哼一聲，腦子裡浮現出不願回憶的畫面。  
  
「每個人犯錯都得負責。」  
「可是我不一樣。」  
  
「我得對這整間公司負責。」  
「所以我不允許自己休息。」  
  
「況且，別天真了。」  
「世界上，沒有什麼是不能用錢買到的。」  
  
-  
  
雙腿開始發軟，暈暈呼呼的感覺蔓延至腦袋。  
康瑟琪卻還是硬著頭皮把整杯酒喝的乾淨。  
  
康瑟琪在同齡中已經算是非常會喝酒的人了，念書時甚至還有「康酒琪」的稱號，但現在她已經數不清自己到底喝了幾杯高濃度的shot，而面前的客戶卻連一點醉的跡象也沒有。  
  
渙散的神智全靠一定要簽約的意志力撐下去。  
  
「小康，再乾一杯！」  
「唔、嗯、好的。」  
  
已經從天氣聊到這附近的美食，再從美食聊到戲劇，從戲劇聊到電影，又從電影聊到政治。  
話題始終打轉在不重要的事情上，每當想切入卻又會被客戶避重就輕的繞開。  
  
一種噁心的感覺突然湧了上來，康瑟琪偷偷的低下頭，知道自己已經差不多到了喝醉的邊緣，挫敗和生理上的不適都讓人難受。  
  
真的不行了。  
正在思索著禮貌的告退用語，對方卻搶先開了口。  
  
「其實你的簡報我看過了。」  
「做的非常不錯。」  
  
「老實說我們這幾年一直都配合的很好嘛。」  
「是你們裴總老是客氣了。」  
  
「今年，我當然還是會選擇簽約的。」  
  
「所以…您的意思是…」  
「那時間…」  
康瑟琪雙眼發亮，心跳劇烈的都要衝出胸膛。  
  
「時間？」  
「時間當然就是照你們裴總跟我約好的時間呀。」  
  
什麼意思？！  
瞬間酒醒了一半，如果是綜藝節目的話，就能看見康瑟琪頭頂上一次冒出好幾個大大的問號。  
  
「唉呀，就是那個阿。」  
「你們裴總知道我喜歡喝酒。」  
  
「我上次就開玩笑跟她說，要是她能找到能陪我喝超過二十杯酒的人，我就一定跟她簽約。」  
「哈哈哈，果然真被她找到了。」  
  
「我剛才已經發訊息給裴總啦，你不用擔心。」  
「下星期就去你們公司拜訪簽約了。」  
  
-  
  
一種被欺騙的心情油然而生。  
康瑟琪氣呼呼的坐在公車亭，醉意完全因為寒風早就全部散去。  
  
就算是總經理，也不可以這樣利用別人吧！  
她暗自在心底發誓下一次見到裴柱現時一定要這樣說出口。  
  
卻又在下一刻真正看見那台白色Benz停在面前時一句話也說不出口。  
康瑟琪不斷扳著自己的手指，終於鼓起勇氣看了隔壁的裴柱現一眼。  
  
「裴總，客戶說，他願意續約。」  
「嗯。」  
  
車上的空調很舒適，氣氛卻讓人有些窒息。  
康瑟琪抿著唇，兩人間的互動從上次的對話之後便有些尷尬。  
  
「別擔心。」  
「我不會懲戒任何人。」  
  
「你做的很好。」  
  
這個時間的車流不多，裴柱現的油門踩的很重，就連開車都散發著肅殺之氣，卻又把節奏掌握的很好，不會讓坐車的人有任何不適。  
  
雖然語氣輕柔，但康瑟琪還是能感覺到眼前的這個人，好像總有藏的很深的心事。  
  
專注用單手開車的樣子還是一樣，終究是拒絕讓人親近的氣質。  
  
她想起第一次看見她時，明明是陌生人，卻又輕易幫助迷路的自己。  
還有獨自站在屋頂時，眼神裡透著的孤單和冷漠。  
  
莫名的想了解她，即使只有一點點，也想更了解她。  
但在這之前…  
  
「裴總。」  
「嗯。」  
  
「第一天上班時，說的那些話。」  
「對不起。」  
  
油門突然放鬆了些，裴柱現的眼神裡閃過一絲詫異，但很快就恢復過來。  
  
「沒什麼。」  
  
「我是真的…很抱歉。」  
「我覺得…」  
「裴總不是那樣的人。」  
  
「那樣子隨意揣測你，是我太輕率了，對不起。」  
  
握著方向盤的手似乎比剛才都還要用力了些，裴柱現只是點點頭，肩膀微微放鬆下來，心底卻情不自禁的泛起一絲陌生的暖意。  
  
「不過…裴總上次為什麼說…」  
「沒有什麼是用錢買不到的？」  
  
裴柱現的表情並不訝異，只是聳聳肩後喃喃自語起來，比起說話，更像是陷入了一段回憶。  
傷感的樣子讓康瑟琪沒來由的又心疼起來。  
  
「與人之間的關係只要用錢就能變得親密。」  
「同樣的，用錢就能挑撥。」  
  
「更別說是健康，或是生活的物質需求了。」  
「沒有什麼是不能用錢買到的。」  
  
「如果有，那只是因為不夠多。」  
「別天真了，這就是真實世界。」  
  
用力踩下煞車，清冷的話聲剛落，車子剛好精準的停到康瑟琪的租屋處門口。  
  
「裴總，所以有錢的話，什麼都可以買的到嗎？」  
而康瑟琪只是捏緊手心，心跳和呼吸都莫名的開始加遽。  
  
「嗯。」  
  
「那我想要變得很有錢。」  
康瑟琪的聲音很堅定，酒意混雜著衝動在血液裡沸騰。  
裴柱現偏過頭來，用疑惑的眼神習慣性的又挑起了眉毛。  
  
「因為有一天我要。」  
「把裴總你的不快樂。」  
  
「全都買走。」  
  
  
  
-  
  
康瑟琪捂住臉，捏捏自己的臉頰，明明早就洗完澡很久了，臉頰卻好像還是發燙的，可能還有些紅通。  
  
想一想剛才在車上發生的事情。   
好一會兒才繼續提起筆，小心翼翼的在日記本上書寫。  
  
職場生活法則：第二條。  
在商言商？公平交易！  
  
-  
闔上本子，換上睡袍，裴柱現看見封面可愛的小熊插畫，突然沒來由的開始傻笑起來。


End file.
